The present invention relates to a towel dispenser. More particularly, it relates to a towel dispenser that is portable.
Towel dispensers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,180 to Hudson teaches a napkin dispensing device containing a freely removable gravity actuated plate utilized to retain the napkins in the device. This plate would not retain the napkins in the device, if the device were accidently turned over. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,714 to Rappleye teaches a container for paper napkins and the like which is complex in construction and contains a plurality of hinged portions and elements. A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,960 to Hummel teaches a paper towel dispenser which is not adaptable for refilling.